Living Eyes Hide A Dead Soul
by Scorro
Summary: Imagine if your clan was destroyed simply because another clan feared them? How would you feel? How would you react? This is a story shown from the other side to the anime as the Hidden Leaf being the enemy. This is going through a rewrite right now so ch


Hi there this is Scorro this is my first piece I've posted on and also my first Naruto fanfic. See if you can figure out who they are and if you like what you see please R&R and I'll write some more.

I suck at grammar due to my dyslexia so if I've made any mistakes please tell me and I'll correct them ASAP. Thanks.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor have I ever nor I will I ever. This is done for fun not profit and so please don't sue cause I have no money as it is. Thank you and enjoy. 

-------

Living Eyes Hide A Dead Soul By Scorro

Its funny what you remember isn't it? How simple events can be irrevocably burned into your memory, little things, like a snatch of music you hear as you walk home after a hard day, the smile that you go from the nice looking girl that walked past you, the laugh of friends enjoying a lazy afternoon in a bar near by, the sound of running feet, the screams of agony, the snap of bone and the ripping of flesh. Running for your very life from the masked killers that have attacked your peaceful little village, dodging and weaving to get even the tiniest advantage in the chase and knowing the whole time that you are the reason they are there, that you caused all this.

It's funny what you remember isn't it?

We tried to fight them when we couldn't run, me and my clan, we tried, not that our fight wasn't in vain, but we knew that we would die, each one of them that we killed would be one less that could inflict this horror on other innocent people and so we fought them. They were strong, very strong and for every one of them we killed two of us were killed in return. However we tried to fight them they stopped us, each blow was blocked, each attack countered, only when we began to use our forbidden Justus did we make any progress, I can now see why they were forbidden, such horrible things should not be unleashed, spines snapped, heads were stoved in and hearts were ripped from chests and all the time these horrors were being perpetrated, silence, total silence, bar the snapping of bone and the screams and gurgles of the dying, like mindless automatons my other clan members began to decimate the attackers, only until they showed up. Those that finished the job the others had started.

With demonic eyes and lightning fast movements they ripped into my clan and took them apart, bones were broken and ligaments cut but none were killed, oh no something far worse was planned for my clan, the masters of the Nai-Kontan, something far, far worse. They wished to learn. So with knives and chakra they tore them apart and tried to find the secrets to my clan, to my fallen siblings credit not one of them gave any of our secrets away as they shifted on to blades or snapped their own necks rather than let the knowledge be plundered.

How did I escape? It was simple, I was a young boy then and my Nai-Kontan had yet to develop so the fools thought I was just another inhabitant of my village. They let me live, not without making me watch first, they must have thought it would break my will but it didn't, I became hardened to my clan's cries and began to plot my revenge. For each one of my clan that died twenty would be killed from the clans that did this. This is my blood price and my mission. After it was finished they left as fast as they came leaving corpses and death in their wake. I tried to help rebuild but being one of the clan that brought them here I was banished and told never to return.

------

Nai-Kontan doesn't sound like much does it? But the "Dead Soul" is the legacy of my clan and the reason that they came for us. In short our chakra is dead it does not flow or appear when we use our Justus, it affects our appearance making us appear tired and pale even when we are in our prime. Sleep can be a problem, as any of your companions that does not know about it would think you were dead, embarrassing mistakes have been made this way. Also our chakra is poison to others, woe betide anyone who steals our chakra as it spreads like cancer killing off their chakra and making it useless.

These two simple effects are all that the Nai-Kontan confers to the bearer; although sufferer would be a better word. Its only because they cannot see our chakra points or know when they have disabled them, that we were hunted down. They weaved a fanciful tale about us having our souls removed and sold to demons for more power, which allowed them to come after us. they even roped other clans from their village to come for us knowing that they would not be strong enough to take us on their own. They let others die so they could kill us, they sicken me with their cowardly ways and constant infighting. How are we the abominations when they are allowed to live? HOW!?

Any way I digress, due to the fact that our chakra does not flow as it does in normal people we are forced to use our blood as a medium to carry it. So even the simplest of Ninjustsus requires us to bleed, but Taijutsu saves us that problem and so we strive to master it. We have some techniques that we developed that allow us to do what most nins could only dream of, at a price of our blood. Needless to say that is another thing they fear, I can't see why blood is part of us all the fact that we use ours shouldn't be see with such fear and revulsion, but it is. Ah well thats life.

I've made my plans and set them in motion the blood price will be met and all those that did this will pay especially those that caused this. My revenge will be sweet and I shall enjoy inflicting pain upon those that did this and to their village I will bring fear.

Oh how the Hidden Leaf will know fear.


End file.
